leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lesanthosxia/Grugnir, Guardian of Immortality
Lore As Leona was embraced by the sunlight for the first time, the eternal sunlight's guardian, has been summoned. Grugnir, arrives with a bright ray of sun, into Shurima Desert. Despite being summoned at that moment, Grugnir remain stilled and lifeless. Many who happens to pass by Grugnir merely took it as a regular statue in the mystery-filled desert, until one day, when a Valoran mage was assaulted by Noxian mercenaries right in front of Grugnir. Grugnir came to life, swiftly defended the mage from his demise and sent the surprised mercenaries fleeing without knowing what actually happened. Witnessing Grugnir's strength, the mage began to took interest in it: while having no flesh and blood within the armor, Grugnir is able to wound a group of skilled Noxian mercenaries severely with just an indirect swipe, and even though it took numerous direct assault from other accomplices, Grugnir seems to be completely unscathed. However, Grugnir no longer stay stilled like when it was first summoned by the sunlight. It followed the Valoran mage, all the way back to where the mage came from: the League of Legends. Never did anyone knows that Grugnir is perhaps, the oldest living relic that was lost long ago. Perhaps, it is even older than the tales that history could ever tell. |date = N/A |health = 100 |attack = 20 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 500 (+95) |mana = 160 (+40) |damage = 52 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+2.55%) |range = 500 |armor = 17 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 8.5 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.65) |speed = 315 |range = 130 }}Grugnir, Guardian of Immortality is a champion concept in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Reckoning Devotion |secondinfo = (Passive): Reduce all damage Grugnir receive. (Active): Grugnir bath all other allied champions within 900 AoE with "Devoted Light" for a short duration. Grugnir will heal himself for 50% of "Devoted Light" would. When an allied unit receive damage, "Devoted Light" will be consumed and heal them before the damage is dealt. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 11 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Intervene |thirdinfo = (Active): Grugnir rushes towards an ally, shielding it and itself and strikes the ground, stunning any nearby enemies and dealing magic damage to them. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'AoE Radius:' 180 *'Range:' 525 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Divine Sacrifice |ultiinfo = (Active): Grugnir calls upon the power of Sunlight, shielding all allied champions in range with "Immortal's Aegis" and giving himself "Immortal's Sacrifice" for a short duration. Allied champions with "Immortal's Aegis" receive damage reduction as long as the buff remains. "Immortal's Sacrifice" will receive all damage reduced through "Immortal's Aegis" and reduce all damage taken by Grugnir. If Grugnir dies during the duration of "Immortal's Sacrifice", it will be revived with less health after 3 seconds. This will remove all existing "Immortal's Aegis" from all units. *'Cooldown:' 150 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 700 |ultilevel = }} Notes *'Intervene' cannot be used on self. *'Intervene' does not provide a shield on Grugnir or it's target if the target flashes away or recalled successfully. However, the damage and stun component still activates. Change Log 30 Jan 2012: *'Divine Sacrifice' cooldown to be 150 seconds at all level. *Cooldown adjusted *Reduced damage and shield strength on Intervene. *'"Devoted Light"' can no longer stacks, and only affect other allied champions. *'Reckoning Devotion' will heal Grugnir for lesser amount when activated. 02 Feb 2012: *'Divine Sacrifice' now cost additional percentage of Grugnir's current health to activate. Category:Custom champions